


Rain

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Kurt overthought too much about what rain meant.





	

Kurt was really superstitious with the things he cared. So when it started raining on a summer night just the same day Blaine was arriving late he continued thinking about how his mother died in a car accident too. How he couldn’t lose him as he did with her.   
He sat on the window that gave view to the road and he waited. He saw all his neighbours arrive but not his husband. The rain continued pouring and Kurt hugged a pillow.   
He called him to the phone and knew he had the car connected to the phone and that he could answer Kurt. But he didn’t answer which made Kurt worry more.   
Kurt didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke up to the sound of a car pulling up. He checked the clock and he arrived 2 hours late.   
He opened the door and walked outside, he was lucky to be wearing the shoes because it was still raining and his focus was on making sure Blaine was okay.   
-Kurt it’s raining-said Blaine going out of the car and looking at his husband getting his clothes and hair wet, which was unusual to say the least.   
Kurt just hugged him and kissed him. Blaine hugged him too and moved them to the porch.   
-What’s wrong?-asked Blaine when they were on a dry place.  
-Rain means bad things-said Kurt-And you were not home and it is not supposed to rain in summer and you don’t have the wheels for rainy days and I just over thought-he ended and looked at Blaine’s fond face.   
-I am okay-said Blaine-Rain means good things too  
Blaine showed Kurt that rain was not something bad by slow dancing in the rain in the middle of central park on their 2nd wedding anniversary and the destiny taught him that when his baby girl was born on a rainy day in May, all healthy even if she was one month early.  
Kurt’s ended up thinking that, maybe, rain was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
